In general, light can be described as a transverse electromagnetic wave and thus its interaction with matter can depend on the orientation of the electric field vector. Such phenomena and interaction are called polarization effects. Various optical elements can change the polarization of a light beam. A polarizing filter may be used to select which light beams/rays are viewed by a lens. Linear Polarizing (PL) and Circular Polarizing (PL-CIR) filters may remove unwanted reflections from non-metallic surfaces such as water, glass, etc. In some cases, use of a polarizing filter may also enable colors to become more saturated and appear clearer, with better contrast.
Historically, a lens of a camera may be fitted with a single polarizer to filter the light from the sun. However, in certain situations it may be advantageous to provide a secondary light source to a lens and/or camera.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a polarizer and that polarizes its own light source and reflects the polarized light back through another polarizing lens into the receiving lens. There also exists a need for a removable hood when polarization is not desired. There also exists a need for the level of polarization to be adjustably controlled.